The Wizard of OZ
by Kinoki
Summary: AU. Complete. Usagi finds herself in the land of OZ, and with her rag-tag team of friends, she battles a beautiful witch and falls into a relationship with a heartless man.
1. The Name Is Dorothy

**The Wizard Of OZ**

**Chapter One - The Name Is Dorothy**

_**-Scene 01: Trees, Forests, And Jobs; Oh My!-**_

_**.**_

'Where's Ami when you need her?' thought Usagi Tsukino, age seventeen; who was currently taking another stupid test. No doubt she'd get bad marks, she'd spent far too much time playing the new Sailor V game at the Crown Arcade. But her blue-haired friend was purposely avoiding her, attempting to teach Usagi to deal with things on her own. She was nearly an adult, so her friends had left on her own as of late. Stupid Luna had to be behind this, training her to become Queen.

'Mama is gonna kill me. Mama is gonna kill me. What kind of questions are these anyway?' she continued glancing at the papers on her desk.

"If a tree falls in a forest, does it make a sound? How would I know if I'm not there?" she said, making the mistake of speaking aloud.

"Miss Tsukino! This is a test! Stop talking! It distracts the other students and I'm still trying to figure out what to wear for my date tonight! And that's the only reason you're not getting detention!" yelled Haruna-sensei.

"Yes, ma'am. Miss Haruna-baka." Usagi muttered under her breath.

'Who'd wanna date you anyway?' she frowned, looking around at the few students left in the classroom, everyone else had already finished. What was wrong with her today? Sure, she'd been late to school, hadn't studied, her parents were harassing her day and night about getting a job. But she knew the real reason. Mamo-chan decided they should take a break, because her grades were so bad. It was all irrelevant, she was going to rule Crystal Tokyo someday. What need did she have to understand calculus or the history of Japan?

"Time is up, class. Leave your papers on my desk and get out!" Haruna-sensei ordered ten minutes later, thumbing through a _BRIDES_ magazine. As if her date would propose! The lunatic.

'Damn! Only one question done. Well, this sucks.' Usagi had managed to answer the tree one. Although it wasn't much of an answer, it was still better than having written just her name with a doodle of a bunny. Usagi rushed off, the test laying on her desk, she didn't want to be home late. Her mother locked the door on her whenever she wasn't home before 5:00.

'If only my life was a bit more simple,' she thought walking home. 'This whole superhero thing is getting old. I'm not going to fight anymore until I become Queen.'

Usagi's brain couldn't hold but so much information. She'd reached her mental capacity at age ten, which she figured was lucky. If she was a genius like Ami, then everyone would expect her to do so much more. What did being book smart matter anyway, she had plenty of common sense and that would have to do. As she made her way home, she thought of her Mamo-chan. She missed him, even though when he broke it off they'd had a huge fight and she stormed out of his apartment. He'd even asked for the ring back, the special promise ring he'd given her before going abroad. She tried not to cry as she passed the arcade, taking a mere glance inside.

_**-Scene 02: See If I Care Anymore-**_

It was 3:58.

'I made good time!' Usagi thought, wishing she didn't have such a long commute to and from her school. Usagi stepped inside, only to see _both_ of her parents giving her stern looks. This was never a good way to start the evening. She smiled nervously at them, slipping off her shoes and setting her bag down on the bench.

"Hey Mom. Dad, what are you doing home so early?" she asked, darting her eyes back and forth between the two. She was apparently, in some kind of trouble. _Big_ trouble if her daddy actually took time off work. Well, fuck. They motioned for her to follow them, and sat together in the love seat. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife and fry it up. Silence reigned over the living room for a whole five minutes before Kenji finally spoke.

"You have some explaining to do, young lady! We told you to get a job! You're seventeen, so act like it! We gave you two weeks and so far you seem to have made no accomplishment whatsoever! Not to mention your grades have gone down the toilet, you're picking on Shingo too much, all of this nonsense needs to stop, AND-" he couldn't finish his sentence, his face was so purple. His eyes burned like the fires from Hell. This was not good.

"I did look! But no good paying jobs are available, I guess. Damn, we're in a recession, it's harder than it looks, Daddy! Be reasonable!" Usagi whined. She was not going to stand for their behavior. How could they treat their daughter like this? Not to mention the good kid of the family! No, it didn't matter to them that she'd risked her life more than once to save the world, no. Shingo was an angel, not sneaking out in the middle of the night to smoke pot with his stupid friends. She'd done him the favor of not mentioning these things, and he turned his back on her.

OK, so they didn't know she was Sailor Moon and her parents didn't know about Shingo's bad behavior, and all that other stuff, but that didn't mean they could just assume she was stupid and lazy. She'd actually applied at several places, but they'd either turned her down, found someone better, or never called her back. Times were tough, to say the least.

Her first choice had been the Arcade but Motoki had it all covered and his family didn't make enough money to hire anyone else anyway.

"How dare you disrespect your father like that! Usagi, you, from this moment are grounded until further notice! You are going to wake up with time to get to school, you will bring your grades up, then you will come home, do your homework and go straight to bed! No dinner for a week!" Ikuko yelled, holding up a ladle threateningly.

"Why don't you try and make me! I'm sick of you ragging on me all the time! You're worse than Rei and Luna put together, and I'm sick of you locking me out just because I make a bad grade! I do try, but you never notice, and why should you when its obvious I'm the scapegoat and always will be! You always yell at me for every little thing, no matter what it is!" Usagi snapped, standing with her hands balled into fists.

Her parents seemed shocked for a moment, it was rare if ever that Usagi talked back to them. But they managed to pull themselves together, although not before her next comment:

"I hate you!" she screamed. With those words said Usagi ran upstairs to her bedroom, with tears in her eyes. They weren't her usual loud and whiny waterfalls, but the kind that made you tremble and want something to hold. She'd lied, she didn't really hate her Mom and Dad. She was gone before she noticed her mother crying, or her father looking completely heartbroken.

"I do hate them, I do hate them. I_ hate_ them!" she called out, as if attempting to convincing herself the words were true. But she knew in her heart that they were not, and now it was too late to take them back. She threw herself on her bed, and reached over to lock her window. Luna would not be allowed in tonight, Usagi knew that all she'd get was a lecture, when she needed comfort. She considered sneaking out, it wasn't very late and she knew her parents wouldn't be bothering her for a good while. She felt tired, and decided to take a short nap before leaving.

When she woke up, it was dark outside, and possibly cold too. She went to her closet and pulled out jeans and a brown cable knit sweater. Slipping them on, she tiptoed to her door and peeked out. There was noise coming from the kitchen, mama was probably putting up the dishes. Papa would be asleep in front of the TV already, and Shingo was either out or in his room playing video games. Carefully she made her way down the stairs, taking care to skip the squeaky step. Just like that, she was out the door. She felt free and worried at the same time, knowing something could always go wrong. She checked the window, making sure nobody had moved. Satisfied, she continued on her way.

Usagi walked down a familiar street in Juuban, a few steps from the corner she always managed to bumped into Mamoru. She wondered if he'd be there again. Probably not, yesterday he hadn't been there either. She had to make sure, the same way she did every day for the past two months.

'Now or never, what could happen?' she thought. She decided to run, too scared to move any slower. Would fate be on her side this time, and let her see him again? It was highly unlikely, but she was almost there.

Usagi smacked right into a familiar, large body, which responded with a loud grunt.

'Mamo-chan!' her Mamo-chan!

"You should watch where you're going, Usagi." he said coolly. He backed up and brushed himself off, like she was dirt. Then he just left her there. She sat on her butt, on the sidewalk. She suddenly felt very cold, and very angry.

Swiftly, she stood and came at him. She'd never hit anyone unless she was Sailor Moon, and when she punched him in the face she felt the shock of pain and satisfaction at the same time. His recovery was not so quick, and a look of confusion marred his usually perfect features. She wasn't going to give him time to respond, and with that she turned and ran.

Into the street, with her dark clothes and golden blond hair shining like a beacon. Unfortunately, at this time of night the intersection she'd found herself in was busy. This was not good, and definitely not smart. She barely turned to face the car coming at her. In the distance, she heard a scream of terror. Usagi wasn't certain if it was her own or someone else. She felt the slam of something hit her, like concrete. Before she blacked out, she imagined what her bloody, mangled body must look like. It had to be a full-on collision, she wondered what happened to the driver. She hoped he was okay, and that nobody else was hurt. She'd never thought her death would be pretty, anyway. With that, a tear rolled down her cheek.

_**-Scene 03: The Witch Is Dead-**_

'Where the hell am I?' were the first thoughts that came to Usagi's head. Everything was fuzzy, including her vision. Her head ached, and she rose a hand up to cradle it. It hurt to remember what she'd been doing, or where she'd been. But slowly, things came into focus. She realized she was lying down, a bright blue sky above her. It felt warm and bright. She sighed dreamily, something told her this could be Heaven, and she didn't mind lying down so much. She forced herself to sit up after a while, and looking around she realized one thing: she was _not_ in Kansas anymore, or Japan for that matter.

Where was she? Oh, but there were such pretty flowers! They were everywhere, in all colors, shapes, and sizes! Their scents seemed to dance around Usagi as she got up, although reluctantly. In front of her was an odd looking village, with tiny houses and tall staircases leading to even smaller houses. A beautiful, sparkling river wrapped itself around one side, and ran away until Usagi couldn't make out which way it went. She looked up, and saw a bubble in the sky. It was very pretty, and seemed to be growing. Before she knew it, the bubble was right in front of her. It was pink, and in the sunlight it glittered. Usagi watched as it melted away, revealing a beautiful woman in a teal colored gown, and a mirror in hand.

Who could this be? Why, none other than the Good Witch of the North, Michiru. The woman radiated with elegance, and Usagi instantly liked her.

"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" were the first words to come out of her mouth, and her voice was as calm as the sea at the setting of the sun.

"Sorry? I'm no witch. I'm just Tsukino Usagi from Japan. Um., could you by any chance tell me where I am?" a confused Bunny replied.

"You're not a witch?" she asked, a puzzled look crossing her pretty face. "Then how did you kill the Wicked Witch of the East, Dorothy, with your odd, metal object?" she pointed with the mirror to a spot behind Usagi.

She turned to see a car. A familiar red car. Possibly the same one she saw come at her in a flash and kill her. Ah, she had it figured out, so she was dead. Either that, or she was just dreaming. Usagi smiled, it was rare she had a dream where knew it for what it was.

'Any minute now I'll wake up!' she thought happily.

"Well Usagi Tsukino from Japan, I can tell you that you most definitely are not dead, nor are you dreaming. This is all very real. Now, how did you get here?" Michiru asked again, holding the mirror to her chest. Usagi blinked, and looked back at the car again.

"Are you sure?"

Michiru blinked and tilted her head. She stepped forward and reached a hand to hold Usagi.

"For a girl who fights monsters with a magic crystal, you're quite the skeptic."

Usagi nodded slowly, the woman made sense. It had to be real, she pinched herself to be sure. It hurt, but just a little, she didn't want to get a bruise.

"Well, I ran into my ex-boyfriend whom I was supposed to get married to. Then I ran into the street and got hit by a car." she spoke as the woman gently led her away from the vehicle. "That's all I remember, really. Do you think I'm crazy, have I gone around the bend?"

"I see. No, you're not crazy, my dear. Everyone you have said is at it happened. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Michiru the Good Witch of the North. And you are a hero! For with your 'car' you have killed the Wicked Witch of the East! Now the munchkins may rejoice and be free once again!" Michiru spoke with a kind, grateful smile.

"Munchkins? Sounds like some kind of food!" laughed Usagi.

'What a weird place!'

"Yes, I guess it does sound a bit like an object you'd eat but they're just little people. Anyway, the witch that ruled here is dead and so you are a heroine! I'm sure the munchkins will all thank you gratefully."

"Wait, heroine? That's not even my car! It just hit me and I wound up here! I thought witches were ugly. You said you were a witch and you're beautiful!" she exclaimed, rather exasperated. They now stood several feet within the small town.

"Oh, only bad witches are ugly, silly! I'm a good witch! Have no fear of me." she explained to Bunny.

Before Usagi got another word out a funny little sound was heard.

_Hee hee._

"What was that?" she asked somewhat freaked out.

What she'd heard sounded like some sort of laughter. _Hee hee._

"Oh, those are the munchkins Usagi. They live here in Munchkin-land." Michiru laughed, her smile dazzled Usagi.

"Munchkins are the little people who live here. Come out little munchkins! Come out, come out!" and with that little people popped out of the flowers and bushes. They looked so cute to Usagi! She was even more surprised when they broke out into song:

Michiru  
_"Come out, come out,  
Wherever you are,  
And meet the young lady who fell from a star.  
She fell from the sky;  
She fell very far,  
And Japan, she says, is the name of the star."_

Munchkins  
_"Japan, she says, is the name of the star."_

Michiru  
_"She brings you good news,  
Or haven't you heard?  
When she fell out of Japan,  
A miracle occurred."_

Usagi  
_"It really was no miracle.  
What happened was just this:  
The wind began to switch,  
The car to pitch,  
And suddenly the wheels started to unhitch.  
Just then, the witch  
Came flying on her broomstick,  
Thumbing for a hitch."_

Munchkins  
_"And oh, what happened then was rich:"_

_"The house began to pitch.  
The windshield took a slitch.  
It landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of a ditch,  
Which was not a healthy situation for  
The Wicked Witch.  
...Who began to twitch and was  
Reduced to just a stitch  
Of what was once the Wicked Witch."_

With that Usagi applauded the little people. Sure, their voices sounded pretty annoying but Michiru was very good and made up for their lack of talent.

"So now, Usagi, you say you are merely a girl from 'Japan'. We have established the fact that you are not a witch. So how may we reward you?" asked the Mayor of the City, Relena, who walked up to Usagi; she barely reached her shoulders.

"Well, I'd like to get home, if you don't mind. This place is nice and all but to hear you guys talk is torture to my ears." she said plainly.

The munchkins gave her odd looks. What was wrong with their voices? They whispered among each other.

"We would help you if we could, but we cannot help you, for none of us know where this 'Japan' is. But feel free to ask for anything else!" spoke Relena. Usagi groaned, what stupid, useless munchkins.

'No problem, Tsukino! You're Sailor Moon, you can figure this out.' mindfully, she reached up to where her brooch normally hung. Then she realized that she wasn't wearing her uniform, and had left it when she changed her clothes.

Another munchkin stepped up; he had long, platinum blond hair. He introduced himself as Milliardo, the coroner.

"We must check and make sure the witch is dead! Come come!" he skipped off to the car and inspected the two legs that stuck out from beneath it. After making said inspection Milliardo ran off to some sort of house, two minutes later he stepped out to see everyone waiting eagerly for his answer.

He then produced a scroll. He unrolled it to show a 'Certificate of Death'.

He put his words in song: "_She's not only merely dead - She's really most sincerely dead._". Cries of joy were heard throughout Munchkin-land!

Once again, everyone began to sing and dance around Usagi:

Everyone  
_Ding dong! The witch is dead.  
Which old witch?  
The Wicked Witch!  
Ding dong! The wicked witch is dead.  
Wake up, you sleepyheads.  
Rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Ding dong! The Wicked Witch is dead.  
She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below! Below, below, yo-ho!  
Let's open up and sing  
And ring the bells out,  
Ding dong, the merry-o!  
Sing it high; sing it low.  
Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!_

'These guys like to sing, don't they?' Usagi thought. Merry and all she was, she just really wanted to get out of this song-filled freak fest. She really needed to see someone, anyone would do! Luna, any of her friends-she wanted to be with them. The munchkins said that they didn't know how to get her back, would she ever?

'Wait! Why would I want to go back? So I can have Mom and Dad get on me again? Then there's Rei, and Luna's nagging!' her thoughts there confirmed that she wouldn't miss any of them. Besides, it was best not to get emotional in these sort of affairs.

Three pretty little ballerinas danced out in a circle made up of the midgets:

Makoto, Hotaru, Hilde: The Lullaby League  
_We represent the Lullaby League,  
The Lullaby League,  
The Lullaby League.  
And in the name of the Lullaby League,  
We wish to welcome you  
To Munchkinland._

Next came a small group of boys, they had that sort of 'Tough Guy' look going for them, very fifties:

Duo, Quatre, Wufei: The Lollipop Guild  
_We represent the Lollipop Guild,  
The Lollipop Guild,  
The Lollipop Guild.  
And in the name of the Lollipop Guild,  
We wish to welcome you  
To Munchkinland._

Munchkins  
_We welcome you to Munchkinland,  
Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-la.  
We welcome you to Munchkinland,  
Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la._

Relena  
_From now on you'll be history._  
Setsuna  
_You'll be his-_  
Haruka  
_You'll be his-_  
Relena  
_You'll be history._  
Everyone  
_And we will glorify your name._  
Relena  
_You will be a bust.  
_Haruka  
_Be a bust-_  
Setsuna  
_Be a bust-_  
Everyone  
_In the Hall of Fame!_

There was a sudden explosion of flames, and everyone ducked down, screaming. A rust colored cloud had appeared and billowed out, stretching upwards. Then a woman appeared, an ugly piece of shit looking thing-

Oh, who am I kidding? This woman was decked out in a dark red and purple robe, broom in hand, she had long raven colored hair and violet colored eyes, she was 'drop-dead gorgeous' as some would say. This was none other than the Wicked Witch of the West- Rei! Her evil cackle echoed throughout the city.

"Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? Was it you?" she spoke, poking a slender finger in Usagi's direction.

"No, n-no. It was an accident. I didn't m-mean to kill anybody." she stuttered, flustered by the wickedness that oozed from her beautiful form.

"Well, my little pretty, I can cause accidents, too!" she cackled, sending everyone screaming with fright, except for one witch by the name of Michiru.

"My, if it isn't the Wicked Witch of the West, Rei! Nice of you to drop in!" she called to the evil witch who was ready to slit Usagi's throat.

'OK, forget what I said earlier! I wanna go home!' she thought frantically, things were turning for the worst! She couldn't even protect herself. But at least Michiru was on her side!

"Are you forgetting something, Rei? The Moon Locket, perhaps?", asked the Good Witch.

"Oh! How could I forget!" with that she rushed over to the car, earning little squeaks of fright from the munchkins and a new path made by those who wanted to get out of her way. Crossing this witch was not a good idea.

She looked under the car to see the dead body of Dorothy, the only thing left of her face were two gray eyebrows. Attached to the front bow of her hideous maroon and pink outfit was a heart-shaped locket. Even under the car, in the dark, the gold shone. Rei reached under for it, only to have it suddenly disappear! Then Dorothy's body shriveled up and became nothing but dust.

"Who took it!" she cried, gasping. "Who took my moon locket?" she ran off to where Usagi and Michiru were standing. What she saw made her angrier than Mars on a really bad day.

Hanging from Usagi's neck was a golden locket, small pearls hid under the bottom, and glittered in the sunlight. Usagi gasped, that hadn't been there before. It was definitely similar to her brooch, but wings were attached to the sides and it wasn't red.

"My locket! Give that to me, you little brat!" the witch screeched, holding her broom in a threatening manner.

'Usagi, don't let her have it.' Michiru whispered harshly into Usagi's ear. 'The locket has great power, otherwise she wouldn't want it so badly!'

"Well, I'm sorry but, finders keepers!" said the senshi, deciding to follow the good witch's advice.

"You little bitch! How dare you defy me! You will pay dearly! And your little buns too! Those stupid things look like spaghetti and meatballs! I'll eat them for dinner!" she promised, once again using her most evil cackle. It was clear to Usagi that this woman was going to have a really bad sore throat later, and possibly lose her voice.

"Oh no, you don't!" declared Michiru, who stood in front of Usagi, blocking her from Rei's view with her wings and puffy gown, never faltering for a second. "Begone you have no power here! Unless she were to give it to you, you will not have that locket! Now begone and leave us in peace!"

"Well, you can be sure I'll be back for you my pretty, better watch your back!" she cackled, yet again, and the dusty red cloud appeared once more. The boom followed, shaking the houses and scaring the munchkins. Usagi jumped, and when it cleared there was nothing left of the Wicked Witch of the West, Rei.

"Oh! I hate the smell of sulfur." Michiru said, breaking the strings of fright that lingered in the air. "She does know how to stir up trouble, doesn't she?" with that she walked off, about to leave, when Usagi stopped her.

"Michiru! Don't tell me you're leaving? What if the Wicked Witch comes back? How do I get home? It's scary here! I thought you said that bad witches were ugly!" she was freaking out again.

"Calm down child, I must go, other things must be done, she won't come back here again, surely afraid of the car that killed her sister. If you wish to get home then follow the yellow brick road! It will lead you to the Silver Crystal City, where a wizard lives, I'm sure he can get you home, dear. As for Rei, well, it just goes to show what money and plastic surgery can do!" she laughed at her own joke.

"The yellow brick road? Are you serious? A wizard can get me home?" she asked.

"Yes dear, now start there.", she pointed her mirror at the circle where a yellow brick road spiraled around two other roads. They led off somewhere else. "Good luck, dear, you'll need it to get there, it's a ways away but I'm sure you can make it." and with that Michiru the Good Witch of the North made the aquamarine colored bubble appear around her with a flourish of her mirror and floated away until it was no more.

The munchkins giggled, remembering what Rei had said about Usagi's hair, Relena stepped forward to Usagi, getting in a few words before Usagi's journey started.

"Follow the yellow brick road, Usagi. Good luck to you! And may the Munchkin God be with you and help you in your time of need!" she spoke, Usagi raised an eyebrow. Munchkin God?

Usagi looked at the brick road with disdain, at least it didn't seem to be a difficult task.

"Follow the yellow brick road? If that's all, I can do it." Usagi decided as she stepped on the first brick. She followed, followed, followed it until it opened up into a large, long, winding road past fields of corn and some other stuff:

Munchkins  
_Follow the Yellow brick Road,  
Follow the Yellow brick Road,  
Follow, follow, follow, follow  
Follow the Yellow brick Road.  
Follow the Yellow brick,  
Follow the Yellow brick,  
Follow the Yellow brick Road.  
You're off to see the Wizard,  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz,  
If ever a Wiz there was.  
If ever oh ever a Wiz there was,  
A Wizard of Oz is one because,  
Because, because, because, because, because,  
Because of the wonderful things he does.  
You're off to see the Wizard,  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

"Well, bye then! You freak singing midgets with annoying voices!" she called behind her, skipping off down the road.

Luckily they didn't hear her as their merry singing drowned out her rather insulting words:

Everyone  
_We're off to see the Wizard,  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was!  
If ever oh ever a Wiz there was,  
A Wizard of Oz is one because,  
Because, because, because, because, because,  
Because of the wonderful things he does.  
We're off to see the Wizard,  
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

Usagi kept on, tuning out the high pitched voices, and instinctively reached a hand up to the locket.

_**-Scene 04: If I Only Had A Brain-**_

Usagi walked down the long, yellow brick road for what seemed like hours. It probably had been about seven or eight, maybe. But it had been her decision to go to this Silver Crystal City. If there really was a wizard there, she'd get on her knees and beg to be sent home. She had to, or she'd no doubt be killed by that wicked witch. Not a good idea. On the way she wondered what she'd do with the Moon Locket that decided to tag along. She wondered if she called out something like "Moon Power!" or "Locket Power!" or something like that if she'd become Sailor Moon. It was a lot like her old one.

So she did. Not much of a response. Except for the fact that it started to glow and with a pop!, her outfit changed. She now wore a white sailor top lined with navy blue, with no sleeves. A white pleated skirt wrapped itself around her hips, and matching ballet flats covered her feet. The locket now clung to the small bow at her chest.

She wondered when she'd get to eat, and if she shouted "Moon Power!" again her clothes would go back to normal, or change into Cinderella's gown.

But she was _starving_! There was nothing but long rows of corn and she didn't like corn. It reminded her of carrots, which she didn't like either.

"I spy with my little eye; something yellow, green, and yucky. Corn!" she'd also decided to play I Spy. Not much fun when you play it by yourself. She imagined herself posing for a portrait with fields of corn behind her, very boring. If she knew what was coming then she'd know she would no longer be bored. Alone. Bored and alone.

But she didn't and so she decided it would be entertaining to pick off an ear and throw it at the inconspicuous scarecrow hanging from a pole. It responded by crying out in pain, or what Usagi could best describe as pain when you were a scarecrow.

"Ow! Who threw that?" Usagi's blue eyes grew large, realizing she wasn't alone. This was creepy, there could be a pervert hiding behind the fence. She looked around and even stood on her toes, there was nothing but the scarecrow and a pair of crows chilling on it's shoulders.

"How strange." she commented as she passed the scarecrow and came to a large fork in the road. It was large because there were three branching off, instead of the usual two, and they all lead somewhere. Which way was to Silver Crystal City?

"Is it right? Left? Forward?" Usagi asked herself, not expecting an answer.

"You could go right." said the voice again. Maybe Usagi wasn't imagining things, she looked around only to see the ugly scarecrow...which was now pointing to the right.

"What? That's funny...I could have sworn that stupid thing's arms were by it's side." Usagi spoke aloud.

'Is this someone's idea of a practical joke?'

"You could probably go left, but I don't know much good it would do, I guess it depends on where you're headed." said the voice again, now sounding distinctly feminine.

'This is getting creepy...' she thought, stealing another glance she noticed the scarecrow's other arm was pointing conveniently to the left.

"Or you could go forward, backward, up, down, or both!" it was the scarecrow! She'd seen it's mouth move! Holy corn! It's arms now crossed over the other.

"Did...you just talk?" Bunny asked the supposed inanimate decoration used to scare away crows. She climbed over the fence and walked up to it.

"I suppose I did." it said. "I was just trying to help. And I am bored. It's not much fun just hanging about all day. It was a nice change to have you come along. So where are you going?" it asked, sounding very polite and conversational.

"Oh, well thanks for your help but seeing as you're confusing the hell out of me, it isn't really help at all. Does that pole hurt? Are you a person or a _real_ scarecrow? I didn't know they could talk." an amazed Usagi exclaimed.

"It is a bit uncomfortable," it said sadly. "I've been here for such a long time. And yes, I'm a real scarecrow. Not very scary though, seeing as the crows just come and go whenever they please, eating the corn. I don't mind though. I like the company! Now, I don't know if all scarecrows can talk, I don't pretend to know such things. I just do." it said.

"Oh. Well, I'm headed to some Silver Crystal City to see a wizard! My name is Usagi, and I'm going back to Japan!" she said with a bow, to be polite.

"I'm Minako the Scarecrow! It's nice to meet you! I'd bow too but I'm sort of stuck here. Also, I'm a girl scarecrow if you couldn't tell. Some say that scarecrows can only be guys but I think that is very sexist!" she declared.

Usagi thought about letting Minako the Scarecrow down. It couldn't hurt could it? She noticed that Minako did have long straw hair too. There was also a red ribbon tying some of it back. It looked sort of cute, in a Raggedy Ann kind of way.

"What do you say to me taking you down? I wouldn't like being hung on a pole for such a long time either." besides, Usagi liked Minako. She seemed nice, and might be of some help to her getting to Silver Crystal City.

Minako nodded furiously, straw falling all around Usagi from her hair. So Usagi got to work, scaring off the crows and unhooking Minako's back from the post. With a sort of _plop!_, she rolled down the hilly terrain, under the fence, and onto the road. Apparently, hanging there had done quite a bit of damage, seeing as she could barely get herself up. When she finally did, Usagi watched from the fence, the scarecrow had trouble walking. It was more like she was _trying_ to limp instead.

She fell over after twisting her legs up.

"You know, maybe we should take a different approach, you're made of straw but you do have feet, I imagine it must be hard to walk." Usagi said, pointed to the booties the scarecrow wore.

"Yes, it is, but what to do? Could I ride on your back? Hey, I can try flying!" Minako said.

"OK, no." Usagi sighed, smacking a hand to her forehead. "Seriously? Just use your damn _brain_. Maybe then you won't sound so stupid." Minako bowed her sack head, then looked at Usagi as if with puppy-dog eyes.

"I haven't got a brain...only straw." Minako sighed sadly.

"How can you talk if you haven't got a brain?" Usagi asked sympathetically, rubbing her chin.

"I don't know, but some people without brains do an awful lot of talking...don't they?" she replied rather thoughtfully.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Usagi said, hopping over the fence and helping Minako to her feet. They practiced walking as if Minako were a baby, after what felt like hours, she finally got it.

She joyously sang her part:

Minako the Scarecrow  
_I could while away the hours  
Conferring with the flowers  
Consulting with the rain.  
And my head I'd be a-scratchin'  
While my thoughts were busy hatchin'  
If I only had a brain._

_I'd unravel every riddle  
For any individdle  
In trouble or in pain  
With the thoughts I'd be a-thinkin'  
I could be another Lincoln  
If I only had a brain._

_Oh I could tell you why  
The ocean's near the shore  
I could think of things I'd never thunk before  
And then I'd sit, and think some more._

_I would not be just a nothin'  
My head all full of stuffin'  
My heart all full of pain  
I would laugh and I'd be merry  
Life would be a dinglederry  
If I only had brain._

Usagi applauded enthusiastically, for someone without a brain she had pretty good voice.

"Let's go to Silver Crystal City!" Minako the Scarecrow cheered, punching her straw-made fist in the air. She looped arms with Usagi and they made straight for the Silver Crystal City! They were on their way and Usagi now had someone to talk to, even though she was a brainless, blond sack of hay.

**.**

**10/2011: Yet again have I completely revised one of my stories. I just look back and feel so embarrassed for myself, thinking that at age fourteen I could write good shit. Well, maybe I could, but now it's better shit. Enjoy!**


	2. If Only

**The Wizard Of OZ**

**Chapter Two - If Only**

_**-Scene 05: If I Only Had A Heart-**_

The odd duo were well on their way to the Silver Crystal City, who were still following the yellow brick road and had come upon a dark forest.

"I'm so hungry I could eat straw!" Usagi whined. This caused Minako to jump far away from her. She quickly realized her mistake, "Not that I would! You probably wouldn't taste very good anyway." Minako smiled at this, then frowned.

They'd walked until it started getting dark. Usagi was starving. Minako was lucky, being a scarecrow and made of straw, there was no need for her to eat. She was getting tired, and it was scary walking through the woods. Back home she'd have never done this unless she was henshined, or Mamoru was with her. But then what joy! They'd come across a bunch of apple trees! Apples were on the menu for dinner, and Usagi didn't mind one bit. She skipped happily over to the closest one to pick some off while Minako inspected those that were rotting on the ground. They smelled sickeningly sweet, and filled the air with a heavy stench.

With a _slap!_, the tree's branch whisked over and smacked Usagi on the hand. She jumped back, looking around with wide eyes.

"How would you like it if someone came along and picked something off you?" the tree snarled, scaring Usagi.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Tree! B-but I'm so _very_ hungry and, and..." stuttered Usagi, before it hit her. Talking trees? Evil talking trees? That slapped innocent passerby?

"Leave her alone, you-you overgrown weed!", Minako cried, who had witnessed the assault.

"Beat it, scarecrow! Or I'm gonna give you a piece of my roots!" it shouted, kicking a leg up and tripping Minako. She recovered rather quickly, and managed to pull Usagi out of it's reach.

"I've got an idea!" Minako whispered to Usagi, pulling her ear close. "Come on, Usagi! You don't want any of _those_ apples!" Minako ordered.

"Are you hinting my apples aren't what they ought to be?" the evil tree yelled.

"Oh, no! It's just that she doesn't like little green worms!" Minako laughed, only to be hit with a barrage of apples. The tree began plucking it's own apples and throwing them like grenades.

"Take that, scarecrow!" it roared.

Quickly, Usagi and Minako snatched them up, their plan had worked! Usagi considered Minako, she was quite clever for someone who didn't even have a brain. They took off down the road, until they could no longer hear the tree's colorful insults. They sat in the tall grass, and the scarecrow helped rub them clean as Usagi ate one after another. She sighed happily, patting her full stomach. She looked around, and saw more apples lying on the ground. There were no trees, but she shrugged it off and went to fetch them, it would be good to keep a few for later. There was no telling how long it would take her to get to the enchanted city.

She got on her hands and knees, scooping them up, moving deeper into the woods. She saw the most delicious red one near a bush, and just as she was reaching to get it she bumped her head into something hard.

"Ow!" she cried, dropping the apples and holding her head. She looked up and saw a tall, metal object standing beside the bush. She pulled herself up, and saw it was a man. She called for Minako, who leaped over with little grace. Usagi pointed at the metal man.

"It's a man made of tin!" Minako uttered quietly, in case the man woke up. She motioned to the ax in it's hand, the scare crow hid behind Usagi, not very fond of things that could slice her straw in half.

_Squeak squeak._

'What was that?'

The tin man didn't move an inch, but it had made the noise, it's 'mouth' was moving ever so slightly. It was covered in moss, and there were several large dents in its torso. Usagi found she was fascinated by it, she'd never seen a man made of tin, what had happened to him? She smiled to herself, and reached a hand out to touch it.

"Oh-ka!" it suddenly said, making the girls jump.

"Did you say something?" Usagi asked the man made of tin.

They heard the sound of metal grinding, it was clearing it's throat, and replied.

"I said oilcan, stupid."

"He said oilcan!" she said, ignoring his insult.

"Oil can what?" asked Minako, trying to imagine what oil could do. She had misinterpreted, or she was just being stupid. Hard to tell when you had no brain.

"Oilcan!" Usagi said, looking around. She spotted it on a wooden stump. Picking it up, she raised it to his mouth, so he could talk. "Where do you want to be oiled first?"

It's mouth began to move, slowly at first, until finally it opened all the way and out came a growl.

"Finally, God that's sore. Who the hell are you?" the male voice surprised them. He sounded angry, and scary.

"Watch your language, Metal Man!" lectured Minako, no longer scared. Brain or no brain, she knew it couldn't hurt them so long as it was completely rusted.

"Shut up," the 'man' said to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Usagi Tsukino from Japan! I'm on my way with Minako here to Silver Crystal City to see the wizard. I need to get home before the wicked witch kills me." Usagi spoke bluntly, while the other two stared at her.

"Usagi, huh? Silver Crystal City, eh? I've heard of that place, never wanted to go there, waste of time, too shiny. You'll go blind." he grunted.

"So, what happened to you?" Minako asked, taking a finger and touching the tip of his ax, she yelped when it sliced open her glove.

"Why should I tell you? None of your damn business!" he grumbled, they were coming to the conclusion that he was an asshole.

"Tell us, or the oilcan gets it!" Usagi said half jokingly, she tipped it until it's contents were about to pour out on the ground. It was the man's only hope to move, that oilcan.

"Fine, name's Heero. I am a tin man. Long story short: it rained and I rusted." he tried to glare at them, but his eyebrows wouldn't move. He was angry with them and their tricks.

"Heero? That's a nice name, Tin Man. Heero the Tin Man. Has a nice ring to it, Minako?" laughed Usagi, beginning to like the guy despite his grouchy demeanor. The two began to oil down Heero. Arms, legs, neck, and all the other places. His arms fell down straight, they thought it must have been a pain to keep them up for so long. After a while he was able to walk, he stepped out into the road. He was walking away when Usagi stopped him.

"Wait! Don't just leave us, come with us." she grabbed his arm, and he shoved his ax in her face. She gulped, but didn't let go. "What happened to you?" she looked at him sadly.

"Damn tinsmith forgot to give me a heart. Can't feel a thing." he spoke gruffly. "So I could kill you now and not give a shit."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're angry because you can't feel." Usagi said, trying to figure out how that made sense. She could tell, looking into his gray eyes, it was what he wanted.

"So, no heart?" asked Usagi.

"No heart." he huffed. "Go ahead, bang on my chest!" he managed to puff it out, and they did, the response was an echo. There was no sound of a beating heart.

"That is the saddest thing I've ever heard!" Minako wanted to cry, but couldn't since she was made of straw.

"Well, it doesn't really matter," he told them. But Usagi knew he lied.

"I know!" shouted Bunny. "Come with us to Silver Crystal City! We're going to see the wizard there, he's very powerful! He's gonna give Minako a brain and get me home! Surely, he can give you a heart!"

"Really?" he looked at them suspiciously, their faces eager. "You think?"

"Yes!" the two cried out together, pumping their fists.

The girls were giddy with excitement, they'd been worried about going deeper into the forest alone. Now they had someone to protect them. The tin man sighed, dropping his ax. He'd hadn't wanted this to happen, but now he_ had_ to sing:

Heero the Tin Man  
_When a man's an empty kettle  
He should be on his mettle  
And yet I'm torn apart  
Just because I'm presumin'  
That I could be kinda human  
If I only had a heart_

_I'd be tender  
I'd be gentle  
And awful sentimental  
Regarding love and art  
I'd be friends with the sparrows  
And the boy who shoots the arrows  
If I only had a heart_

_Picture me  
A balcony  
Above a voice sings low  
Where for art thou, Romeo?  
I hear a beat  
How sweet  
Just to register emotion  
Jealousy, devotion  
And really feel the part  
I could stay young and chipper  
And I'd lock it with a zipper  
If I only had a heart_

'What a voice!' Usagi thought dreamily. She wiped the goofy smile off her face, it wasn't like the tin man was cute or anything. He wasn't even human, and she was supposed to marry Mamoru. Shaking off such thoughts, she pulled him along, they had to get off to the city. Once again on their way, through the forest.

_**-Scene 06: The Enchanted Forest-**_

The words dark and scary barely described the atmosphere of the forest. The three traveled through, the girls trying their best to ignore the eerie sounds coming from the blackness that surrounded them. Usagi stayed close to Heero, looking around her carefully. As they made their way on, she noticed soft lights coming from behind the rotting trees. She squinted, and their lights grew slightly brighter. Minako had noticed them, too. As she had no brain, she didn't understand fear as well as others. She unhooked arms with Usagi, and stepped off the yellow-brick road.

"Minako!" Usagi hissed, looking at the tin man, who was ahead of them.

But the scarecrow ignored her, making her way towards the pretty lights. One by one, the lights encircled Minako, and began to move up and down. To Minako, it felt like dancing. She wished she could dance, too. Secretly, she wished she could be pretty like Usagi. But she was just a sack stuffed with straw and pine cones, judging from the odd lumps. This made her sad, but she knew she had the lights now, they would be her friends and make her pretty. Minako closed her eyes, and pretended that she had long, golden hair in a pretty red ribbon. That she had soft skin, and pearly white teeth.

Usagi called after the scarecrow. She had wandered farther in, and Usagi tried to follow her but when she tried to move the lights stopped her. Her entire body froze, and she started screaming to Heero for help. She struggled against the nothingness that prevented her from getting to Minako.

"Heero!" she cried, panic filling her entire being. She could barely see the scarecrow now, she'd gone so far.

Minako danced around with the lights, they were so nice to her. Why had she ever wanted to go to some stupid city, with people who would point and laugh at her strange face? Here, she had lots of friends, and they took turns giving each other nicknames. It was moist and dark, and she liked it. If it was dark, nobody could see her sack face. She continued to dance with the lights, and when she twirled she saw a silver figure darting towards her. Minako screamed loudly, and suddenly the lights dispersed. She tried to move, and felt some of herself disappear.

"Minako!" she heard Usagi, the human girl.

She heard a loud grunting noise, and saw the tin man with his ax above his head. He looked around wildly, his tin shining in the darkness. The scarecrow looked down, her thumb had been cut off, and straw stuck out in all directions. She frowned, and wondered what it would look like if she were human, with her finger cut off. She shuddered at the thought of blood.

"Minako!" Usagi came running, and grabbed her in a big hug. "Oh, Heero! Thank you!"

The tin man grunted, and lowered his ax. He stared as the lights came flickering back to the group.

_"Why do you take her from us?"_ they sighed together. _"We only wanted to dance with her, really."_

Usagi came up to the largest light, and squinting, saw a tiny fairy inside. She was very pretty, and wore dancing shoes.

"I'm sorry, but we have something important to do. I would really like to get home, and Minako wants to ask the wizard from OZ to give her a brain." she said, bending down to it's face. "We're going to go now, I am sorry."

Usagi grabbed Minako's arm, and they followed Heero. The scarecrow looked back at the lights, they were bobbing up and down, as if waving good bye. She silently said good bye, and turned away from them. It wasn't very long before she pulled away from Usagi, and stood away from the others on the road.

"I don't want to ask the wizard for a brain anymore." she said, Usagi looked upset, and was about to protest when the scarecrow spoke again.

"Why waste a wish? I'm going to become human like you! I mean, I'm not a very good scarecrow. And I do like to dance, so maybe if I become human I can become a dancer!" Minako looked down at her thumb, she couldn't make it move anymore. Usagi rose her eyebrows, the scarecrow sounded serious enough, and Usagi smiled at her.

"Dumb girls." the tin man huffed, and carrying his ax, continued without them.

_**-Scene 07: Rei, Tin Losers, And Promises-**_

Once again the three were traveling down the yellow brick road, it was well past midnight and the full moon was out. A howl was heard in the distance. This scared the three. Well, not Heero. A gun had appeared on his hip moments ago, and so he feared nothing. Unfortunately, as they passed a little house, a fireball erupted from atop it and landed next to Usagi, singeing her hair. The wicked witch sprouted from the roof, her robes now completely black, and a pointed had sat lopsided on her head.

"Helping the little lady along are you, my fine gentleman? Well, stay away from her, or I'll stuff a mattress with you! So Scarecrow, want to play ball?" Rei cackled evilly, forming a ball of fire between her well manicured fingers. She shot it at Minako, who went up in flames. This made her scream, being made of straw she couldn't really feel the heat. It was the thought of what was happening that caused her pain.

"Ah! Put it out! Put it out!" she cried, making Rei laugh harder and clutch her sides.

Heero grabbed the flaming scarecrow, and threw her on the ground. He proceeded to stomp on her straw body until all of the flames had been put out. He kicked her a few times, and she went rolling. This was mostly for his own pleasure. Usagi ran up to Minako and helped her stand. Heero looked up at the witch, and he pulled out his gun. He saw the tips of his fingers were charred slightly. This angered him, and he aimed for the witch on the roof. One shot, she was falling. He'd hit her dead on, and the normally poised witch was pulling herself out of the brush surrounding the house.

"You son of a bitch, tin man!" she shrieked, seeing the leaves tangled in her hair. "You'll pay for this! When I get back_ my_ locket, I'll get you too!" then she vanished in a puff of red smoke.

Heero looked at the girls, they were sitting together as Usagi yanked up the grass from the ground and old pine straw. He leaned against a tree, folding his arms. Usagi was thinking about what would happen if she were to go home and leave the others behind. What would happen to them? Would they still be in danger from the witch? Her thoughts were interrupted by the scarecrow.

"I'm not afraid of her! I'll make sure you get safely to the wizard, whether I become human or not. Stuff a mattress with me, ha!" Minako said angrily.

"I want to know what the deal is with this locket." said Heero, the man made of tin. "What do you have it for?" Usagi shrugged, looking down at it. Even in the darkness, it continued to sparkle with a light of it's own.

"Oh, I really don't know. I wish I did, then maybe you two wouldn't be in such danger, because of me. At first I thought I should just hand it over, but I couldn't. Like, if I gave it to her, something horrible would happen to this place. Michiru, the good witch of the north, said that it was powerful. But then I think if it was, then the locket alone should be able to send me home. It's so confusing." Usagi sighed, kicking up dirt with her shoe. "You know, it's funny, but I feel as if I know you, before I met you, but I couldn't have, could I?"

"I don't see how. You weren't around when I was stuffed and sewn together, were you?" asked Minako.

"I was standing in those woods for a long time." said Heero. "Possibly before you were even born."

Heero considered Usagi, her odd hair, her pretty blue eyes. If he weren't made of tin, he'd be blushing just from checking her out. He turned away as she stood, pulling the scarecrow with her. That skirt was very short.

"Still, I wish I could remember, but I guess it doesn't matter anyway. We know each other now, don't we?" Usagi smiled at them.

"We do," Heero said, attempting to smile, a difficult task with all of the tin stuck to his face. It turned into a sort of painful looking grimace instead.

"That's right!" shouted Minako. "We'll always be the best of friends and stick together!"

"To OZ?" asked Minako, offering her right arm to Usagi.

"To OZ." said the Tin Man, offering Usagi his left arm. With renewed vigor, the three ventured to what they hoped was the end of the forest.

_**-Scene 08: If I Only Had The Nerve-**_

"I wonder if there are any wild animals out here?" Minako suddenly spoke up. In the distance, a crow cawed as if in warning.

"What, like lions?" asked Heero.

"Yeah, like lions. Or tigers!" Minako replied.

"What about bears?" Heero knew that Usagi was getting scared, her arms trembling between them.

"Oh, my!" cried Usagi, frightened to the bone.

"Lions, tigers, bears. Jesus!" she whispered furiously, over and over, as if it were a mantra. The three walked together down the road until a they came across a large log lying in the middle of the road. Suddenly, a lion leaped over it, and sailed over their heads. It stretched out a large paw, swiping at them with it's claws.

"Fuck off." said Heero, who wasn't the least bit afraid of the lion. Especially not with his trusty gun at his side. The lion pounced on Heero, knocking his ax to the ground, and gun bouncing off somewhere behind some shrubs.

The lion snarled at the tin man, and raised a paw, ready to slice him open like a can of sardines. That is, until a rock came flying and hit the large cat in the eye. He stumbled backward and let out a rumbling cry. His paws rubbed frantically at his face as Heero sat up. The tin man looked around, and saw Usagi picking up more rocks.

'She saved me,' he thought lamely. The scarecrow had jumped into some bushes, and they quaked with fear. He snorted, and reached for his ax. In moments they'd be cooking up this feline for dinner. As he brought the ax down, two things happened. The lion began crying, big fat tears falling from his eyes. Usagi dropped everything and ran to his side, and began to pat his shoulder comfortingly.

"You're just a big baby," she said, running her fingers through his mane. "It's your own fault, attacking us like that."

"You're right, I'm a coward! I haven't got any courage at all. I even scare myself." he cried, wiping at his eyes with his own tail.

Heero sighed, dropping his ax. Of course she'd befriend a beast. He started looking for his gun, stopping momentarily to kick Minako from her bush.

"Look at the circles under my eyes. I haven't slept in weeks." he continued.

"Why don't you try counting sheep?" Heero suggested lamely, holstering the gun.

"That doesn't do any good. I'm afraid of them." he cried, more tears coming.

"Ah, that's too bad. You're pretty pathetic. To think I was afraid of you!" Minako said, brushing herself off and rearranging her cotton dress.

"Minako!" Usagi hissed, turning to the lion and giving him a big smile. "Don't listen to her, I think you're a great, ferocious lion!"

"Really?" he grabbed her close, and the tin man was ready to chop it's head off. "You think so?"

Silence reigned for a moment as Usagi tried to think of something, before the lion exploded. Yes, in a puff of smoke, he was gone. Usagi squealed, she'd been touching him, and now she held nothing. A great roar came from behind a tree, and a man came tripping onto the yellow brick road. He had long bangs covering his face, and one green eye peaked out, looking at everyone with dismay. He was tall, and had two cat ears sticking out, and a long tail that waved at them wildly.

"What-who are you?" cried Usagi, backing away from the man cat. The scarecrow had hid behind Heero, and was now staring at the man cat with great interest.

"What happened to the lion?" the scarecrow asked the man cat, who continued to eye the three.

"I...am the lion." he said, pointing behind them. "He stole my identity."

The tin man snorted, he wasn't falling for that old trick anytime soon. Usagi gasped, and ran into his arms, knocking him back into the scarecrow.

"That's the munchkin from before!" she said, also pointing behind them.

Heero finally turned his head, and sure enough was the lion. But only the lower half of his body was that of a lion's. The top half was a man with a long braid, and violet eyes. He looked back at them with a guilty expression.

"Sorry about that..." he mumbled, and continued to step out of the lion costume, it dropped to the ground in a great pile of fur.

"The Lollipop Guild!" Usagi cried, and Heero covered her mouth with his gloved fingers. Usagi looked down at them, distracted by the fact that they weren't made of tin and just gray.

"You're pretty hot." Minako blurted out, fascinated by this new lion.

The tin man held his ax in the impostor's direction with his free hand.

"Speak." he ordered.

"Well...the witch put me up to it. I was supposed to follow you guys, make sure you didn't see the wizard. She knows that's where you're going." the braided man sad, scrunching said hair in his hands nervously.

"Leave." Heero said coolly. "If you see the witch, give her our regards."

With a puff of smoke, the young man was gone. The three turned their attention to the new lion.

"He stole my credit cards." he said, flattening his ears against his head. Minako squealed with delight, rushing to his side, and latched onto his arm.

"Are you coming with us?" Usagi asked, pulling away from Heero. "We're going to see the wizard in Silver Crystal City."

"I suppose. I believe I'm to ask for some courage." he rolled his eye at this, and sighed with irritation. "Not that I need it."

He pushed the scarecrow away, and started singing.

Trowa the Cowardly Lion  
_Life is sad, believe me, Missy,  
when you're born to be a sissy,  
without the vim and verve.  
But I could change my habits,  
never more be scared of rabbits,  
if I only had the nerve_

_I'm afraid there's no denying,  
I'm just a dandelion,  
a fate I don't deserve.  
But I could show my prowess,  
be a lion not a meowess,  
if I only had the nerve._

_Oh, I'd  
be in my stride  
a king down to the core.  
I could roar a way I never roared before,  
and then I'd... RRWWWWWWOOOOF!  
And roar some more!_

_I could show the dinosaurus  
whose king around the forest  
a king they better serve.  
Why with my regal beezer  
I could be another Caeser  
if I only had the nerve!_

Heero, Usagi and Minako watched as he leaped through the air. They continued to stare as his song ended.

"Fuck off, it was in the script." Trowa said in his defense.

The scarecrow laughed, and broke out in enthusiastic applause.

"You were so great! I've never heard such a beautiful voice!" she fluttered her sewn on lashes at him, he in turn ignored her.

_**-Scene 09: Heero's Troubles-**_

The four main characters were near the end of the forest, they were sure. They had to be, seeing as they'd been walking for two days straight without food or rest. When Usagi collapsed, they took turns carrying her. When it came Minako's turn, her straw body became misshapen, and she sunk to the ground. The tin man took over, and Trowa went searching in the deeper part of the woods to get her something to eat.

He came back with a lunch box full of onigiri. The scarecrow nudged Usagi back to consciousness, and the four turned a stump into a table.

"Are we lost?" Minako asked out loud, staring up at the sky. The trees had grown sparse, and Trowa said it was because tin men came and cut them down every year. Everbody looked to Heero, who shrugged.

"Not me, I was rusted too long."

"Just how long were you there before we found you?" Usagi finished, and scooted closer to him.

He shrugged again, not fond of all their attention. Usagi made him uncomfortable, with her beautiful eyes and long hair brushing against his tin-suited arm.

"Some of this forest looks like it was burned down," he said, attempting to change the subject.

It was true, the charred remains just behind them.

"So sad, I was probably related to some of the twigs here." Minako sighed, leaning her head against Trowa's shoulder. They stared at her, wondering how she could possibly come to such a conclusion.

The tin man got up and lead the way, it would be best to get out of the woods before dark. Before long they reached a fork in the road, and none of them could agree on which path to take. The scarecrow ended up making the decision for them when she pulled the ribbon out of her hair and used it to tie her and the lion's arms together. She dragged him off to the right, and eventually they disappeared from view.

Usagi and Heero glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. He scratched the back of his tin head nervously, tapping a foot against the brick road. Usagi looked up at the tin man, and blushed when he caught her. She reached for his hand, and timidly pulled him down the left. She touched the moon locket, and whispered a quiet prayer. She needed to sort out these feelings. It was confusing, scary, and she thought of Mamoru. The way he'd been so cold, how she'd run into the street and ended up here. At times it felt as if she really were dreaming or dead. But when she felt the tin man's hand, it was warm and made her heart flutter.

"Is it...is it possible you're not completely made of tin?" she asked him, surprising herself.

"How do you figure?" he said monotonously. "Could it be the fact that I have eyes, or hair?"

Usagi sweat-dropped, she had noticed but felt stupid asking before. Now she was too curious not to.

"I was human, once." She stopped, and looked back at him. His eyes refused to meet hers.

"My body was taken apart by a tinsmith, and I was made into a monster."

"Are there others like you?" she asked, although something told her she shouldn't. His eyes flickered a moment, and she could have sworn he looked at her with contempt, she was afraid he'd yell at her. Instead, he adjusted the ax on his back and shoved past her.

"We should get going, don't want those two to beat us to Silver Crystal City."

Usagi stared after him, wondering what she could do to help. What kind of person or demon did that to somebody? She'd never seen him so sad before, and she felt bad for the tin man. It made sense now, the reason he wanted a heart. But why couldn't he see that he already had one? Heero was kind to her, was helping her get to the wizard and get home. She looked down at the moon locket, and brushed her fingers against a wing. If she went home, she'd never see him again. With doubts in her heart, she followed the tin man.

**.**

**10/2011: Done with the second chapter, and I have to say I am very pleased with how things are turning out. Much better than all of that immature crap from before. Enjoy!**


	3. Silver Crystal City

**

* * *

The Wizard of OZ** : **Chapter Eleven**

_**--Good-Byes and Regrets: Scene 017--**_

"Um... sir? We killed Rei and saved this world!", said Usagi as she cheerfully stepped into the Wizard's office. The others followed behind her, Luna not looking very happy and Heero glaring at the Wizard since it looked like he was checking out Usagi. Which he was.

Treize stared at Usagi. She really was weird. In his eyes at least. But she was pretty so she got some points for that. Treize thought, he'd spent a lot of time thinking lately. About Luna and how he was sure she would probably kill him, the ramen he had in the microwave, and what his wife would do when she found out he'd just about stranded the princess of the moon (and friends) in a different world, (than their own) he was pretty sure that he had a painful future ahead of him.

But that wouldn't keep him from losing his "cool".

"Really, now? And your proof?", he asked oh-so calmly.

Makoto and Usagi shared glances, and confused looks. Luna attempted to rip off Heero's arms for his gun, Trowa caught the scent of ramen and went off somewhere, (probably to eat it) and Minako ran up to Treize and showed him her henshin stick.

"I got this and used it to help Sailor Moon defeat her! I'm really strong now!", she replied chirply. (if that's even a word) This didn't help our poor Treize. Seeing as now even the dumbest member of their group had a lot of power.

"Well if what you say is true then... go home.", might as well try it out.

Usagi stared at Treize, "You mean tap our heels together and say 'There's no place like home.'?"

"No. I mean just go home.", yeah, it's always smart to play dumb.

"Oh..."

Luna had had enough of this. She wasn't letting him off so easy.

"Yes we're going home Usagi-chan! Treize will do it himself, _I'm sure_.", she smirked at the Wizard, "Right? After all, you're the only one with that power."

Treize glared at her. No he did not have the power! But of course she knew that. The stupid cat-turned-human knew everything! He wondered if that was part of her job, knowing everything.

Makoto had hearts in her eyes, all of a sudden not caring about getting home, this guy looked like her old boyfriend! Only a _bit_ older. And why should age be a problem?

"How old are you, Treize-sama?", she asked the somewhat nervous Wizard. Now he thought this an odd question, but at least it would give him more time to figure out how to escape without seeming like a chicken.

"Uh, I'm 26.", Makoto squealed

"You're only ten years older than me!", she launched herself at him and latched herself on his left arm. Treize freaked, his eyes were popping out a bit. He was no pedophile! Of course this fact didn't keep Luna and Heero from aiming the gun at him threateningly.

'You are so screwed dude.', thought the Wizard. 'And now you can't run away considering how strong this girl is, this must be part of their plan! Oh...'

"...crap.", he said. Out loud?

Oops.

_Click._

Ah, how beautiful the sound of a loaded gun is.

_**>)))>F>)))>I>)))>S>)))>H>)))>Y>)))>!>)))>**_

Meanwhile, Trowa had found the ramen in the Wizard's kitchen.

He found the dish quite tasty. He didn't notice the young woman walk into the kitchen with a baseball bat and freaked out look on her face.

Well, until she swung said bat at him in an attempt to either become the next female pro ball player, or kill him.

"Get out of here you mutated kitty, you!", cried the woman as she swung again, only to have Trowa stop it this time. (But in doing so dropping the plate and losing his ramen. Excuse the dirtyness.)

"Who the hell are you!", he said as he tried to pull the bat out of the mysterious attacker's hands.

"I'm the matriarch of this house! Ami! And if you dare to attack me then I'll have my husband... castrate you!", said the woman as she pulled away, bat in hand.

"Huh? Your husband? Hmm...", Trowa thought, and as he thought he dodged "Ami's" attacks.

'That means...' "Treize is your husband!", he yelled triumphantly at figuring it out, in doing so getting himself smacked in the face with a wooden bat, thus making everything go really dark.

"AHHH!", screamed "Ami" as she knocked out the poor kitty-man. She hadn't meant to hit him so hard! (Plus she loved animals!)

"Oh dear...", she whispered as she leaned over to see if the kitty-man was still alive. Yep, he was alive.

She wondered if it was time to get her companion, he spent a lot of time in her office lately, doing Selene knows what! Usually she wouldn't let him but she needed a break anyway.

Ami heard a groan from the kitty-man and readied her bat just in case.

Slowly Trowa opened his eyes, and what a sight for sore eyes! A rather pretty young woman with short blue hair and big blue eyes stared down at him... with a baseball bat?

"You're alive!", exclaimed the blue woman. Blue-_haired_ woman. "Who are you?", she asked.

Trowa sat up. Where was he? Ah, the kitchen. He stared down at the broken plate on the floor, he fought the urge to go eat off the floor. What was he, a dog?

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Who are you?"

Trowa looked at the woman again. Oh... her.

"Trowa.", came her only reply. 'So Treize is married.'

"Ok, Trowa, what are you doing in my house?"

Simple enough, "I was eating."

Ok...

"Why were you eating in my house? And, where'd you get that food?"

"I was hungry. From the microwave."

Ok...

"Are you evil?

"No."

Ok...

"Do you have anything against my husband or I?

"Your husband is stupid. No."

Ok...

"Hey! He's not stupid!"

"Yes he is."

Ok...

"No he isn't!"

"Yes. He is."

Ok...

"No he- shutup you freak with whiskers!"

Is it me or is Ami a bit OOC? LOL, funny.

"My turn.", said Trowa as he stood up.

"What is it?", she asked as she too stood up.

"Treize is your husband?"

"Yes."

Ok...

"And you're his wife?"

"Yes."

"And your husband is the Wizard of OZ?"

"Yes- no!"

Trowa stared at the woman skeptically.

"He... isn't?"

_**>)))>F>)))>I>)))>S>)))>H>)))>Y>)))>!>)))>**_

Treize wasn't doing so well.

Poor guy!

In Trowa's abscence he had had an amazon girl latch a death-grip on his arm, have a cat-turned-human and tin man shoot at him several times, have Minako poke him with her henshin stick in the back, and Usagi have her summer water-works. Why? All because there's no such thing as a white lie.

Where was Duo when you need him? That stupid shape-shifting freak! He was probably off trying to sneak into teenage girls' homes! He was American afterall!

_(A/N: I have nothing against Americans! I am one myself! And so you know, the gunshots and Ami's screaming drowned out eachother. Which is why neither went running to see what was going on.)_

The little bunny wasn't happy. She'd been lied to! That stupid no-good Wizard wasn't going to get her home! He even said so! And everyone thought she was stupid! Ok, so she was for thinking some freak with magic powers could zap her home...

Makoto was in dreamy land, sorta. She'd heard the lieing bit and stuff but preferred to hold off on the beating so she could stare into those beautiful gray-blue eyes.

Luna and Heero had teamed up as Allies of Justice! And these Allies were going to blow that loser to... Timbuktu!

Little did they know, Duo was in Japan! With some friend of his. They were planning something!

And nobody knew what happened to Trowa, but he was sure to turn up soon.

Minako liked poking Treize! But it was hard when he was getting shot at and she had to dodge the bullets too. How Makoto kept herself from getting hit was a mystery to all. Except the author.

"**TREIZE!**", came a loud, very loud, feminine-sounding scream from down the hall.

Treize's eyes went wide with fear. Very wide.

'Oh...'

"...crap.", he was speaking out loud again!

Oops.

Oops was right!

**BAM!**

The door that lead to the hall that lead to the kitchen flew off it's hinges! And in the doorway stood a blue-haired woman and a kitty-man behind her! The kitty-man was Trowa if you couldn't tell.

"YOU WERE PRETENDING TO BE ME AGAIN WEREN'T YOU!", she screeched. Something told everyone that this woman was pis- angrier than Aries when he lost a game of poker to Hades!

"Um, um, I can explain dear!", he cried pitifully, 'dear'?

Makoto snapped out of her day-dreaming. Dear?

"Hey! What's going on?", she yelled angrilly, stopping Usagi's tears, Minako's poking, Heero and Luna's shooting, and Ami's attention. Trowa just watched from the sidelines. Trowa threw himself at the blue-haired woman's feet. Which were adorned with white sandals! It was summer afterall! Go to Old Navy! YAY!

"Ok... what the hell is going on!", she said 'calmly'.

Treize wondered if he could escape his angry wife and the senshi. And the weaponsofmass destruction.

Nope.

"Well... I'm Ami, Treize's wife, I'm really the Wizard. Treize has just started using magic, your kitty-man friend Trowa here told me all the stuff, and I'd like to get back into being calm, cool, and collected. Plus genius!", said the blue-haired woman.

Everyone stared at her. Talk about blunt Ami-chan!

_**>)))>F>)))>I>)))>S>)))>H>)))>Y>)))>!>)))>**_

"Wow! You're so cool Ami-chan!", said Minako as she watched Ami use her magic to repair HER office. It had a good number of bullet holes, you see.

Ami smiled at her new friend. She'd managed to sort out everything and keep the tin man and cat woman from killing her husband, and punished him by making him sleep on the couch for the next two months. That and get him to apologize to everyone 16 times and go pay Duo for his services. All was good. The OZ Trio were about to get their heart/brain/nerves. Not to mention get the senshi back home! The hard part was good-byes.

And no, they didn't have to tap their heels together.

Usagi was trying really hard not to cry, she didn't want to go home yet! Ok, so she did but part of her didn't! She'd miss Trowa and Minako! And most of all, Heero! She knew they had a strong bond. But the love part, she wasn't so sure, afterall, there was Mamoru. But he'd taken to being mean to her and stuff and she wasn't so sure she wanted to go back to him! But, Heero wasn't even human so how would that work? Life sucks sometimes.

Makoto was a bit depressed. To find out that her once true love was married! Not to mention he didn't even tell her! He wasn't even wearing his ring! (Something about squishing it down a drain) And his wife was really nice and polite! How could she compete with that? And now it was time to leave and she hadn't even gotten Duo's phone number!

Luna, well, she was happy to be going home! All this green was getting on her nerves! That and Trowa kept staring at her funny. Even if he was cute he was a little weird, being all quiet and stuff. Luna was smart. She was so smart she even knew that the tin man had feelings for Usagi. She felt sorry for him too, since there was the whole Mamoru-and-Usagi Forever thing. (And between us, Luna didn't really like Mamoru)

Luna tucked some of her long black hair behind her human ear, sighing she glanced over at Heero, who wasn't looking so good. Was it her imagination or was he looking a bit rusty? Poor guy. Uh, tin man, I mean.

Ami stood facing Minako, she was about to give her a brain. Something she didn't do too often since she didn't like being all in the big magic business, preferring to stay in the shadows a bit. Something her husband changed seeing as they knew about her powers. That and she couldn't say no.

'Note to self: gain self esteem and remove husband's voice.', she thought as she used her magic to make a harp appear in her hands (Causing Minako to "ooh!" and "aah!" _A/N: you know, the harp she attacks with!_)

"Mercurious en Rhapsody!", she called as water rose up from the floor around Minakoencircling her like a tube. Minako eeped! a bit but other than that, the water vanished and Minako stoodin the middle of the floor, a bit damp.

(_A/N: I'm just making up some crap for "incantations"! So go along with it!_)

"Did it work?", asked Makoto as she stare at Minako, then Ami.

"Uh... I don't know. Say something intelligent, Minako.", said Ami as she sweatdropped slightly.

Minako blinked, "Science!"

Ami shrugged slightly, "I guess it worked." this got nods of approval from everyone.

Trowa stood up, what for? He didn't really need nerves, he already had them. So poor Trowa was really here for filler space it seems.

"Uh... can you do something about my whiskers? I'd really really really appreciate it if you could turn me human.", he asked. Ami nodded, she couldn't say no anyway, she had the power! Woo! Girl power!

'She can turn him human!', thought Heero, 'Can she turn me human?' But... what about a heart? What if Ami only granted one wish per person? What if Inuyasha turns gay and starts making out with his half-brother? So many questions! So little answers...

Heero felt a tingling sensation in him and snapped out of his reverie. Water surrounded him in a tube and the tingling sensation grew stronger before the water vanished and everyone was staring at him. He didn't fail to notice the tail-less Trowa.

"Well Heero, how do you feel?", asked Ami as she rose both eyebrows. She'd never had someone ask her for a heart before.

Heero wondered what the feeling in his gut was, but when his eyes locked onto Usagi's he knew. He had a heart. And with his heart he hoped that that was enough.

He had a heart alright, but he wasn't about to show it.

Heero shrugged, "The same,", he forced himself to glare at everyone, "why don't you work on your magic a bit more, Wizard?"

Minako sighed, "I'm sure her magic is fine! I'm smart enough now to know a li-AHHHH!"

Heero had blasted her through the wall before she could blurt out his new secret. Curse her stupid brain! Heero seemed to have forgotten that the Wizard's home was about three stories high, and when they reached the bottom, finding all of Minako would be like finding a needle in a haystack! If not a bit easier.

_**>)))>F>)))>I>)))>S>)))>H>)))>Y>)))>!>)))>**_

Well, they eventually did find all of Minako, who used her brain to figure out where every bit of straw was. And after that everyone went off to the salon to get polished, primed, sewed, washed, and all with a bit of lemon-y goodness!

Once again the sun was setting and Makoto, Luna and Usagi stood in front of Heero, Trowa and Minako. Facing each-other, Usagi tried not to burst into tears like a big baby- same for... Trowa? Ok...

Ami hated this part of her job. All the tears, the rusting, the limp straw, she'd probably end up cleaning up after everyone and she was alsovery sure this wouldn't be the last time she saw the ever cheerful Minako. Who'd taken to following around her new "best friend". Ami wondered if it would be ok to send off the scarecrow too...

"Alright then, shall we go?", asked Ami. Not smart.

"WAIT!", cried Usagi as she let go. Tons of tears streaming down like waterfalls. "We have to say good-bye first!"

Ami attempted to conceal her sigh of frustration, which caused it to come out as a bit of a snort.

"Oh Usagi-chan! I'm so going to miss having you to hand out with! Excuse my bad pun!",cried Minako as she hugged her new friend. Usagi saying the same things as she hugged her back.

Usagi looked over at Trowa, "Well, we don't know eachother that well but... I love hugs!", she exclaimed, drawing the surprised once-a-kitty-man Trowa into a bear hug. Heero tried not to feel jealous.

"Heero...", Usagi said, she looked into his gray/blue eyes, she was genuinely happy for him. He had it all: friends, a heart, a cool gun...

"Oh Heero, I'm going to miss you so much!", cried Usagi as she circled her arms around his neck. She'd regret that later when her arms were sore from hugging tin.

"I'll... miss you too, bunny.", came his quiet reply, so only she could hear him.

And with a few last "good-bye"s and "I'll miss you"s the three senshi grabbed eachother's hands in a circle as Ami chanted a new phrase.

"Aqua Rhapsody! Shabon en Mercurious!", and with that (as well as the special effects) Usagi, Luna and Makoto were gone from the World of OZ...

(_I call Luna a senshi too 'cuz of her role in LASM. go Sailor Luna!_)

_**--A Broken Heart: Scene 018--**_

The Tin Man. Heero the Tin Man. Heero was a Tin Man. Often mistaken for metal. Or iron. Which sucked sometimes since soldiers in his world were into swords. Luckily Heero had his gun on hand. At ALL times. Even in the shower! (Oil shower, anyone?) Not to mention he had to ward off that annoying scarecrow since she'd taken to visiting him every five minutes. Minako had a brain. But since she'd gotten one she had yet to actually use it.

Heero was a depressed Tin Man. Depressed, sad, unhappy, angry, and that makes for a very upset tin man. He was depressed and sad because he missed a special someone. A female someone. Someone who Heero thought he was in love with. He was unhappy and angry because he'd gone through all of the trouble of getting himself a stupid heart for no reason! You can't be in love without a heart. Heero had no use for it because he didn't want to love someone who was so far away. He knew he could never be with her. They were too far apart, too different, and too everything!

Heero wanted to stop loving the girl who'd at first stolen his heart. That's why he went with her to that retarded city. He wanted his heart back. He got it back. But only half.

'Face it, Yuy. You still love her. And that will never change. Ever.', came his evil little conscience.

'No I don't.'

'Yes you do!'

'No.'

'Yes!'

'Nu-uh!'

'Yeah-HUH!'

'Shutup!'

'You would do anything for your little bunny!'

'I'm not listening!'

'Say it! Say it!'

'NO!'

'Say it! Stop running!'

'I'm not running!'

'Yes you are!'

'No I'm not!'

'SAY IT DAMMIT!'

Heero looked around, angrily since his retarded conscience was right.

"I love Usagi Tsukino and would do anything for her!", he yelled out under the full moon.

_Would you do anything...?_

Heero looked around him, surprised at hearing the serene voice out of no where.

'Hah! In your face, tin man!', came Heero's conscience, Heero shoved that loser into the back of his mind, ('Oomf!')

_Would you do anything to be with the one you love...? My daughter...?_

Heero found himself saying the word that would change his life forever, "Anything"

He loved her more than his beloved gun, which he would drop in a heartbeat just to see her again. Her smile, voice, her cute hair-do, and  
even if that meant seeing her stupid cat again, he'd do it!

_Then I wish you happiness, and thank you for giving my daughter the freedom she's long desired for..._

The voice faded away, and Heero found himself wondering what exactly had happened. He knew as soon as he found himself falling through a portal, exactly like the one Usagi and her friend had gone into.

...Let space never keep us apart...

_**--There's No Place Like Home: Scene 019--**_

Makoto and Usagi found themselves just outside the Tsukino's home. Usagi was all teared up, knowing that she would probably never see her new friends ever again.

Makoto was rather upset too- but just at not being able to get to know Duo better. And he looked nothing like her old boyfriend!

"Well, there's no place like home Usagi.", said Makoto, who never messed up her sayings as Minako did, "I'll go with you if you want"

Usagi smiled gratefully as one of her best friends. But shook her head, "No. This is something I'll have to do on my own. Thanks anyways, bye guys. See ya on the other side!"

She walked down the driveway (more like trudged) to what she thought would be her doom. After all, she'd yelled at her parents and said that she hated them.

Usagi rose her arm very slowly- to knock, it felt as if she no longer lived here. As if she were a mere stranger. She knocked three times  
as she always did.

She heard the ever familiar voice call, "I'm coming! I'm coming!". Her mother's voice.

Mrs. Tsukino opened the door, she'd been washing the dishes and was currently drying a little pink cup with a little bunny on it. Ikuko  
stared straight forward where her daughter stood. She gasped in surprise, dropping the ceramic cup. It would have broken if Usagi hadn't  
caught it.

"Usagi...", was all her mother could say.

Usagi fidgeted nervously, cup in hand "Hi, Mom."

The two stood in silence before Mrs. Tsukino rushed forward and hugged her daughter to bits.

Ikuko dragged her daughter back inside the house, Kenji looked up from the paper and stared. Eyes wide in shock an surprise.

"Kenji dear, look who's here.", his wife smiled.

And with that Kenji fell face first into his eggs and bacon. He'd fainted.

"Honey! You don't know how glad we are that you're ok! Oh, sweetie! You can stay here as long as your heart desires! Just please don't  
run away again! We love you too much!", cried Ikuko Tsukino as she held her only daughter in a warm embrace. Ikuko never wanted to let go of her beloved child (and where is Shingo?) but would have to so Usagi could breathe.

Kenji stared at his little girl. And noticed something for the first time. She wasn't his little girl anymore. She was a young woman. He  
knew why he was always on her and angry with her all the time. It was because she was growing up and would soon leave him. He was never really mad at HER. He was mad at others, for trying to make her leave him. Every father's worst fear.

Usagi glanced at her father, who's face was completely blank. That was never a good sign. She shifted her feet nervously.

"Um... Dad? Can I at least get a hug?", those words hit Kenji like a ton of bricks. To hear those words from his daughter again.

Mr. Tsukino opened his arms wide, as wide as his smile, and his little girl jumped into them once again.

Usagi smiled her biggest smile for her parents. "There's NO place like home!"

There came a knock on the door, Shingo answered it. (When did he get there?) A woman in a nice navy suit stood. Long braided hair and a wide-brimmed hat covered her eyes. (And the suit comes with pants, not a skirt)

"Excuse me? Does a Miss Usagi Tsukino live here? I'm here to offer her a job.", said the "woman".

"Ehh?", was Usagi's only reply.

Kenji led the "woman" into the living room, she thanked him and sat down.

Ikuko quickly shoved her daughter up to the "woman". Smiling her best smile, which looked a bit evil.

"You're still my daughter and I guess you have to grow up too, so take a chance and know that we're always right behind you.", came her  
philosophal words.

Usagi looked at the "woman". It took a minute, but the "woman" smiled, a very familiar smile.  
'Duo!'

Usagi grinned, "What was that about a job- MISS?"

The woman coughed for a second, "Miss Maxwell, and anyway,"

"I'm sure you've heard of Winner Corps. How Mr. Quatre Raberbra Winner has taken over his father's company." nod "Well, it would seem that he needs a new secretary."

"A secretary?", asked Ikuko.

"Yes, and a dear friend of Mr. Winner's has personally recommended Usagi to take this position.", her statement clearly shocking the crap out of Usagi's parents.

Usagi couldn't contain her excitement- she had a job, almost- and it was for Winner Corps! But who would recommend a 17 year old like Usagi with no experience (and who would screw up completely)?

"So I could take the job if I wanted? Right right right!", Usagi was practically hopping for joy!

"But who would choose Usa-baka for a important job like THAT!", asked Shingo incredulously.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Winner himself? You do plan on taking the job don't you?", Miss Maxwell asked.

"YES!", cried Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino.

"Wow, they say they love me and tell me to stay then they shove me off to a colony? Good grief...", muttered Usagi under her breath.

"What did you say honey?", Ikuko asked, oblivious to the odd look her daughter gave her.

"Nothing! When do I start?", she asked to change the subject.

"Very soon.", came the only reply.

_**--No Cinderella Story / Epilogue: Scene 020--**_

Now that Usagi had a job and was to meet her new boss in a few days at the shuttles, she needed a hot new outfit. One that screamed older and mature and sophisticated! And to do that she seeked the help of the two people who she knew could make her that, and the hottest secretary in the conference room. These two ladies were Minako Aino and Michiru Kai'oh.

Usagi's secretorial job wasn't too hard, she had to make sure tickets to meetings were bought, notes were taken in meetings of the most  
important topics and whatnot, make sure that Quatre had his tea, and for her as well. He apparently had a bodyguard his age too, some  
Chinese man who probably could do some cool martial arts moves and stuff. That was one of the best parts since the bodyguard would have to guard her too. The downside was that that meant Quatre was in some danger. Considering his position. And that had scared her too! But she knew she'd be ok, plus she had to toughen up a bit! She wasn't Sailor Moon for nothin'! She'd faced worse than guns and big bald men!

"Usagi-chan!", she heard the familiar voice and turned to see her cheerful "twin" running towards her, Michiru was walking behind her.

"Minako-chan!", she cried. The two ran towards eachother and gave a hug as if they were just meeting after many years. Quite the tear jerker I'll say!

Michiru smiled at her two friends. They were making a lovely scene. And a funny one after Usagi slipped and sent the both of them toppling.

"Well, shall we start our card-swiping girls?", she asked. The two jumped up faster than a rabbit on wheels.

"WOO! Let's shop till we pop!", Minako said enthusiastically while pumping her fist in the air.

"Uhh... Minako-chan, I think you mean 'shop till we drop'...", said a sweatdropping Usagi. (Who woulda' thought she'd be the one to correct Minako?)

_**>)))>F>)))>I>)))>S>)))>H>)))>Y>)))>!>)))>**_

Unbeknownst to the three girls, a man watched them from an antique shop. Actually, he really had his eye on the dumpling head of a girl.  
Who was this stalker? We'll find out eventually.

"Um, sir? Will you be buying anything?", asked the nervous clerkman, this customer looked scary. Even more so when he sent a chilling glare his way.

"... I'll buy this locket.", said the man in a low voice. In his right hand he held a star-shaped locket which was connected to a golden  
chain.

The man nodded and hopped behing the counter, "Ah... a lovely choice sir! Some say it has a mysterious power for it only plays for those  
whom are destined to be together!"

'Why HE would want something like that, I have no idea!', thought the man as he rang up the price.

'Bunny of the Moon...', thought the man as he stepped out of the shop...

_**>)))>F>)))>I>)))>S>)))>H>)))>Y>)))>!>)))>**_

"Hello Miss Usagi, it's a pleasure to meet you.", said the handsome young Quatre Raberbra Winner of Winner Corps.

Usagi blushed, "You too, Mr. Winner.", she bowed as gracefully as she could. Needed to make at least an ok impression so he didn't think she was stupid and immature. Which she was at times.

Quatre smiled, this girl was just as Duo described, though at first he wasn't so sure about the spaghetti and meatball hair. He wondered  
if Duo and Usagi were friends, since Duo went so far to do this for her. Quatre was fine with it as long as she was good at her job and  
got along with Wufei all right. But he had just met Usagi, so he didn't know that the two would be at eachother's necks 24/7. Poor little  
Quatre-chan!

Usagi thought she looked pretty mature and sophisticated in her white dress suit and pink blouse. She really looked like a cute little  
schoolgirl trying to impress a senior. She was impressive even so, since men were staring at her. (She's underage you pervs!)

"Please, call me Quatre.", he said, the girl looked a bit nervous.

"Ok... Quatre-chan!", the new nicknamecausing him to stutter in surprise, the only ones who had ever called him that were his sisters.

"Uh, shall we get to work then?", and so started another new friendship for Miss Usagi.

_**>)))>F>)))>I>)))>S>)))>H>)))>Y>)))>!>)))>**_

"Ooh! It's so big and fancy!", exclaimed Usagi as she was shown her hotel room. Her hotel room in the Plaza Hotel, New York. For Bunny was in America! The only problem being she didn't speak a lick of English!

Quatre had taken it upon himself to show Usagi around that night, he'd been here several times before. (big surprise there)

And at about 2 in the morning, the three-Wufei, Quatre and Usagi- had gotten back from a lot of partying. First the welcome party after one of Quatre's conferences, then the cocktail party, then the teaching Usagi how to at least say "Hello" and "Thank-You" in English (which took up a lot of time) and the sight-seeing, and the keeping Wufei off the sake.

"It is, isn't it?", asked Quatre who was more accustomed to fancy shmancy things than his secretary, "be sure to get a good night's rest Miss Usagi. Tomorrow is another long day.", and with that he closed the door behind him.

Usagi wandered around the room a bit. And after a long bath she shut the lights. And made her way across the room to the king sized bed, she didn't get too far though seeing as she ran into something rather large. A chair, perhaps?

Waiting for her eyes to get used to the dark she squinted her eyes to make out what was in the middle of her room.

She could barely keep in her scream. Because she knew that that wasn't Wufei.

_**>)))>F>)))>I>)))>S>)))>H>)))>Y>)))>!>)))>**_

Usagi's eyes widened at what she saw, there was a man standing in the middle of her room! A familiar looking man! Usagi knew she'd seem him before... but that wasn't going to keep her from going crazy on the burglar.

"Get out of my hotel room you creep!", she screeched as she picked up a lamp and threw it at him.

He caught it.

"Usagi! I-", the man tried to say but failed, for Usagi had taken it upon herself to kill this man.

She lunged, and scratched, and bit, and kicked. But to no avail did she even harm the mystery man.

"Usagi! Get a hold of yourself!", said the man.

"Ahh! Let go of me! How do you know my name? SECURITY!", she screamed, of course the guards knew how crazy Usagi was, and didn't give heed to her orders.

"It's me! Heero!", said the man, Usagi froze. And stared up at him.

The man let go of Usagi's arms and walked over to the door, and flicked on the light.

There stood a rather handsome man, with messy dark brown hair, prussian blue eyes, and an oh-so familiar-looking gun.

And with that, the little senshi dropped to the floor.

She had fainted.

_**>)))>F>)))>I>)))>S>)))>H>)))>Y>)))>!>)))>**_

Sailor Moon, AKA Usagi Tsukino, AKA Bunny, woke up in her hotel room, with a bit of a headache and a man standing over her.

"It's really you!", she exlaimed, a big smile appearing on her face. Heero liked that smile.

"Yes it's me. I came here, to see you. Your mother..."

"My mom?"

"Queen Selenity,", he said, surprising Usagi at how he knew about her, "she said I could live here now. With you. If you'd let me..."

Heero looked somewhat sad, for if she said no-

"YES! Woo-hoo! This will be so cool! If only Minako-chan and Trowa were here!", she said happily. (_A/N: Apparently not figuring that Minako from OZ and Minako from Japan were probably one in the same, with a few memory adjustments and straw_)

"Usagi, I also... I have to tell you something..."

"What is it, Heero?"

Heero looked into her azure blue eyes, and he saw the same emotion that was reflected in his own.

"Usagi... I love you."

_**>)))>F>)))>I>)))>S>)))>H>)))>Y>)))>!>)))>**_

_"Dear Mamoru,_

_Listen... this is really hard for me to write... I guess I am kinda stupid for writing this in a letter and not in person. At least it's  
not an e-mail though! I'll just cut to the chase since I don't want to waste ink. I don't want us to be together anymore. It's not that I don't love you or that I just want to be selfish little me but I've grown up. I've realized that we can be the ones to choose our own destinies! So, when the time comes for Crystal Tokyo to come... don't try to create it. Mamoru, I'll always love you, just not in the way that Serenity and Endymion were. I know you'll be able to find someone who's more your type. I have. Sorta, and maybe you can meet him someday. Don't get mad and say it's his fault or that he's some evil prince trying to break us up and ruin the future. Becauseyou and Ibeing together will ruin the future. And Heero is really my Knight in Shining Armor! Or Tin. Whichever you prefer. You could say he wanted to rescue you too, I guess. But that's most likely a lie since he doesn't like you. I tell him he's being judgmental but he won't listen! But anyway I'm serious about the two of you meeting under nice, normal, friendly circumstances. OK?_

_Love,  
Usagi, Who Hopes to Become Usagi Serenity Yuy"_

Usagi licked the envelope closed and even put a cute bunny sticker on it. 'Some things never change.', she thought while smiling.

She would put it in Mamoru's slotbox herself. But in the morning, since she had a date to wait for- knock! knock!

Usagi glanced over at the door to her new apartment, she wondered if she should make him wait. Besides, he WAS two minutes late.

'Now I sound like Rei-chan!', Usagi found herself giggling aloud.

The man outside heard this and new his lovely girlfriend was probably just playing with him. He smiled, Usagi Tsukino was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She was the reason he was the way he is. Did that make sense? Did anything about love make sense? It would when he proposed.

Heero smiled his best smile as she opened the door. Her white dress looked perfect. Luckily for him the two could stay at the ball past 12. After all, this was the best kind of fairy tale.

"Shall we go dance the night away, Bunny?", he asked her as he offered her arm.

"As long as you don't step on my feet.", was her sweet reply. (Funny considering it should be the other way around.)

**_They did dance the night away... and that means this is story ends Happily Ever After..._**


	4. Silver Crystal Power, Make Up!

Okay! This is really just a little note. Kind of a poll.

Does anyone want me to maybe start another fantasy story? Like, based on some seriously wacked Disney movie? Beauty and the Beast? Cinderella? Whatever.

I'd also like to thank everyone who read and reviewed **The Wizard of OZ**! You guys are the best and are the ones who helped inspire me to write more! Thank you!

I cleaned up the fic a little. Just crammed everything into three little chapters. Heh heh, I have no idea why. Out of boredom?

-_Kinoki, a.k.a. Niwatori_


End file.
